CENICIENTA Y SU FAMILIA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Versión teatral de la historia de Cenicienta. Mezcla entre drama y humor.


**CENICIENTA Y SU FAMILIA**

**Mi primera obra teatral**

Hola bronies lectores/as.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo teatro, no sé cómo se me dará.

Esta es una versión seria del cuento de "La Cenicienta". Cuyos orígenes son discutibles. Algunos afirman que la primera Cenicienta proviene de la Antigua China del siglo XI, otros dicen que es una historia de origen egipcio. También hay una versión italiana, otra alemana, otra francesa y no sé cuántas versiones más. En la actualidad la más conocida es la de la película de Disney.

Siempre he pensado que la película de Disney era muy caramelizada, es decir, demasiado dulzona. Por eso está versión es más seria.

Ya sin más preámbulos vayamos a la historia.

* * *

**PERSONAJES POR ORDEN DE APARICIÓN**

**PERSONAS_****PAPEL**

Jairo_Narrador.

Sara/Cenicienta_Protagonista.

Lucrecia_ Madrastra de Cenicienta y madre de Ana y Débora.

Ana_ Hermanastra de Cenicienta e hija mayor de Lucrecia.

Débora_ Hermana menor de Ana y hermanastra de Cenicienta.

Francisco_Gran Empresario.

Roxana_Esposa de Francisco.

Guillermo_ Hijo de Francisco, pretendiente de Sara.

David Hermano de Guillermo, pretendiente de Débora.

Cesar_Hermano de Francisco.

Alejandro_Hijo de don Vicente y primo de David y de Guillermo, pretendiente de Ana.

Don Vicente_Terrateniente y socio de Francisco.

Mario_Hijo de don Vicente.

Muchachos 1 y 2_Hermanos de Mario.

Un mayordomo_criado de don Francisco.

Don Aniceto_Sacerdote.

* * *

_El telón está cerrado y el narrador se presenta de cara al público._

**Narrador.** — buenas tardes señoras y señores. Mi nombre es Jairo y voy a explicarles brevemente el contenido de esta representación.

Sin duda todos ustedes hablan oído el cuento de Cenicienta. Aquella huérfana que fue convertida en la sirvienta de su propia casa por voluntad de su madrastra y hermanastras, luego un hada madrina ayudo a la joven a conocer a un príncipe muy guapo con quien se caso y las villanas fueron castigadas.

¿De verdad sucedió todo eso? ¿Eran realmente tan malvadas la madrastra y sus hijas? ¿Hubo realmente un hada madrina? ¿Por qué la madrastra se caso con el padre de Cenicienta? todas y cada una de estas preguntas serán contestadas en esta obra.

Hasta luego, volveré después con ustedes.

**PRIMER ACTO: LA INVITACIÓN**

_Se abre el telón y aparece nuestra protagonista fregando el suelo. La acción se desarrolla en la casa de Cenicienta y su familia. La joven se dirige al público._

**Cenicienta.** — Mi padre no dejo testamento ni tampoco tuvo nunca hijos varones, de modo que al morir él sus bienes, incluido esta casa, fueron a parar a su viuda y por tanto a las hijas biológicas de ella. Por eso cuando mi progenitor falleció yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar las directrices de mi odiosa madrastra, quien no solo me instalo en el sótano, sino que nunca ha permitido que la llamase madre, a pesar de que es la única figura materna que he conocido. Ella me obliga a llamarla señora y a sus hijas señoritas.

Cuando mi padre murió yo tenía ocho años, mi hermanastra Ana once y su hermana Débora nueve. Actualmente ya ha pasado una década, yo ya he cumplido los dieciocho y las hijas de mi madrastra ya tienen veintiuno y diecinueve años respectivamente. En cuanto a mi madrastra ya pronto cumplirá los sesenta y cinco.

Lucrecia, mi madrastra, presume de mujer de Dios hasta tal punto que les puso nombres bíblicos a sus hijas. En el fondo es una farsa. El Señor ya debe estar harto de que ella no pare de marearle con sus rezos para luego hacer lo que le viene en gana. Siempre diciéndonos a todas _"no hay que comer mucho, que es gula"_ y luego ella bien que se ceba como una cerda.

Chis, que viene mi hermanastra.

_Entra Débora._

**Débora. **— Cenicienta, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven a mi habitación.

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Ahora?

**Débora.** —No, el año que viene… ¡Ahora mismo!

_Se marchan._

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Cenicienta y Débora en el dormitorio de esta última._

**Débora.** —Mi madre está planeando que nos inviten a ella, mi hermana y yo a no sé qué fiesta, de modo que tengo que seleccionar mi ropa, y para eso tengo que probármela.

**Cenicienta.** — Entendido. Me ha llamado para que le ayude a cambiarse de ropa unas veinte veces seguidas.

**Débora.** —Veinte u ochenta. Las que hagan falta.

_Débora comienza a probarse varios vestidos, uno detrás de otro. De pronto Cenicienta coge un vestido rojo, se lo pone por encima de su traje de criada y se mira en el espejo._

**Débora.** — Deja eso. Ese traje no es tuyo.

**Cenicienta.** — Perdóneme señorita. Es que es tentador.

_Débora se ríe._

**Débora. **— Claro que es tentador. Es uno de mis mejores vestidos, pero no es apropiado para una criada.

**Cenicienta. **— Lo siento.

**Débora. **— Mírate en el espejo.

_Cenicienta se asoma en el espejo._

**Débora. **—Esa eres tú. Una criada sin porte, gracia ni buen tipo alguno. Algunas doncellas son bonitas y tienen un cierto salero, pero tú eres bastante fea en más de un sentido. No vuelvas a probarte mi ropa.

_Cenicienta baja la cabeza cabizbaja._

**Débora. **— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has disgustado? Pues sí que eres sensiblera, niña.

_Llaman a la puerta_

**Débora. **—Adelante.

_Entra Ana._

**Débora.** —Buenas tardes, hermana. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

**Ana.** —Buenas tardes a todas. Acabo de venir de la universidad.

**Débora.** —Cada día regresas más tarde.

**Ana.** — ¿Tú crees? Me gusta quedarme un rato en la biblioteca de la facultad. Cenicienta, por favor, ponme un té.

**Cenicienta.** —Enseguida.

_Sale Cenicienta._

**Débora.** —Es que te gusta ser original. ¿No podrías tomarte un café como todo el mundo?

**Ana.** — Me gusta más el té, y es más sano.

**Débora.** —Ya puestos a pedir a Cenicienta… ¿Qué es eso de por favor? Ni que fuese la camarera de un bar.

**Ana.** —Es simplemente una cuestión de modales.

**Débora.** —Mamá dice que a las criadas no hay que decirlas ni por favor ni gracias.

**Ana.** —Yo contrariamente pienso que la educación debe mantenerse siempre, con todo el mundo.

_Ambas se miran fijamente, después habla Débora._

**Débora.** —Mamá, quiere que vayamos a una fiesta. Me estaba probando estas prendas. La muy boba de Cenicienta estaba mirando mi vestido rojo. La he llamado la atención, y al parecer se ha disgustado por llamarla fea. En el fondo la culpa es tuya, la tienes muy consentida, la tratas casi como a una pariente.

**Ana.** —Es que formalmente es una pariente, es nuestra hermanastra. Tú harías mejor es dedicar menos tiempo a probarte ropa, y más a estudiar, que te han quedado tres asignaturas en esta evaluación.

**Débora.** — ¿Y? No voy a ser universitaria como tú. En cuanto me case dejare los estudios y viviré del cuento y de mi marido.

_Llaman a la puerta._

**Ana. **—Adelante.

_Entra Cenicienta._

Cenicienta. —Su té, señorita Ana.

**Ana.** —Gracias, pero será mejor que me lo tome en el salón. Vámonos.

_Se marcha Cenicienta y Ana, quedando sola Débora, está última se dirige a los espectadores._

**Débora.** — Primero un por favor y ahora un gracias. Mi hermana es muy original. ¿Saben ustedes que hizo el pasado domingo? Salíamos, ella, mamá y yo de misa, y se acerco a saludarnos el párroco, este le preguntó a mi madre qué opinión tenia sobre las próximas elecciones… Pues a la cabeza loca de Ana se le ocurrió decirle al sacerdote, que era una lástima que la iglesia no apoyase el movimiento sufragista para que las mujeres votasen. Mi madre y yo casi nos morimos de la vergüenza ¡¿Cómo se puede decir eso a un cura?! Menos mal que don Aniceto es un encanto y se lo tomo a bien, dijo que ese tipo de comentarios son propios de los jóvenes, y que no por ser impetuoso se es peor cristiano.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Cenicienta y su madrastra en el pasillo._

**Lucrecia.** — Inútil, ¿Todavía no está el suelo fregado? no sé por qué me quede contigo, ni siguiera eres capaz de usar una fregona como es debido.

**Cenicienta.** —El suelo ya está listo.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Y las habitaciones?

**Cenicienta.** —Falta el salón-comedor.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Y por qué falta el salón?

**Cenicienta.** —Estaba atendiendo a las señoritas, y quería hacer primero la comida.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Quieres decir que aun no está hecha?

**Cenicienta.** —No del todo.

**Lucrecia.** — ¡Me desesperas! ¡Cada día eres más lenta! Haz la comida, que he de salir. Voy a usar toda mi persuasión para lograr que nos inviten al cumpleaños del hijo de don Francisco.

_Cenicienta se dirige a los espectadores._

**Cenicienta.** Persuasiva es. ¿Saben ustedes como conquisto a mi padre? se conocieron en una romería, tres días después se presentó ella en esta casa con una botella de vino como obsequio, le dieron al tema y al cabo de una semana él le pidió matrimonio.

Ahora se dice que los hombres descienden del mono, eso será en el caso de las mujeres, los varones se parecen más a las gallinas, nosotras les echamos maíz y ellos se van a picar a la mierda, aunque la caca pese ciento veinte kilos.

Puede que parezca que hablo mal de mi padre, no es mi intención, pero no le perdono que se casase con mi madrastra, al hacerlo me condenó a la servidumbre. Yo debería ser la heredera de todo esto, y lo sería si fuese un varón, pero las leyes están hechas por y para favorecer a los hombres.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Qué murmuras?

_Cenicienta trata de disimular._

**Cenicienta**. —Me quejo porque supongo que una servidora no está invitada a la fiesta.

**Lucrecia.** —Supones bien. ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú allí? Te imagino diciéndole al anfitrión que te sostenga la escoba y el estropajo de la vajilla. Aunque lo cierto es que aun ninguna de nosotras ha sido invitada todavía, pero ya me encargaré de que eso cambie.

_Sale la madrastra, y de nuevo Cenicienta habla al público._

**Cenicienta.** — ¿El estropajo y la escoba? mejor cagar con eso en vez de con ciento dieciocho kilos entre tripa y culo, y dos tetas deformes de un kilo cada una. Mi madrastra conseguirá que la inviten a evento, de no conseguirlo se colara igualmente allí.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen don Francisco, su esposa Roxana y sus hijos Alejandro y Guillermo._

**Guillermo.** — Sinceramente papá, no sé para qué habéis invitado tú y mamá a don Vicente y otros estirados a mi cumpleaños. David y yo hemos dado invitaciones a varios compañeros del colegio.

**Francisco.** —Pensamos que podíamos aprovechar la fiesta para tratar ciertos asuntos de negocios, pero no te preocupes, vosotros estaréis en el jardín. Los adultos nos reuniremos en el salón.

**David** — Algunos de los chicos que hemos invitado pertenecen a las clases medias, no creó que a don Vicente y los demás estirados quieran juntarse con ellos.

**Roxana.** —Eso os pasa por juntaros con las clases medias, pero no pasará nada mientras los jóvenes no os mezcléis demasiado con los adultos.

**Francisco.** — Guillermo, a ver si eres listo y te echas una novia. A este paso no te caso antes de los veinticinco.

**Guillermo. **— Si voy a cumplir veintiún años, es mi mayoría de edad. Ya habrá tiempo para casarse. Mamá di algo.

**Roxana. **— Es mejor tener los hijos siendo aun veinteañero sino cuando seas un anciano ellos serán aun unos críos.

**Guillermo. **— Qué manía con la descendencia. Siempre con este mismo tema.

**David** —Cierto, yo solo tengo dieciocho pero no pienso casarme. Aunque... ¿Qué pasaría si mi hermano liga con alguien de las "clases medias" como dicis vosotros. ¿Lo aceptariaís?

**Francisco.** — Pues... tendríamos que aceptarlo. ¿Qué otra opción nos quedaría?

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen la madrastra y las hermanastras comiendo, y Cenicienta sirviendo la comida. De primer plato hay sopa de fideos y de segundo merluza a la romana._

**Lucrecia.** —Desearme suerte para que consiga que nos inviten a palacio.

**Débora.** — Que tenga buena suerte, mamá.

**Ana.** — Que haya suerte y no me inviten a mí. Insisto en que esa gente nos rechazará por no ser como ellos.

**Lucrecia.** — Deja de quejarte y no comas tanto. La gula es un pecado.

_Cenicienta se dirige al público._

**Cenicienta.** — El plato de mi madrastra es el que más comida tiene ¿Y ella presume de comer poco? mírenla, no se puede decir que este delgada. Y miren como zampa la señorita Débora, casi ni mastica la comida, la engulle como un pato. Lucrecia es una vaca, Débora una pata y por tanto esta casa es una granja.

**Lucrecia.** — Cenicienta, no me gusta que murmures. ¿Qué estas pensando?

**Cenicienta.** — Me preguntaba si la señora sería tan generosa de llevarme a mí también a la fiesta.

_Débora se ríe._

**Débora.** — ¿Qué ibas a hacer allí? Quizás te gustaría servir la comida a los invitados, u ocuparte de la limpieza cuando todo termine.

**Lucrecia.** — ¡Ya basta! Cenicienta, aun no nos ha invitado a ninguna, pero de hacerlo el convite será solo para mis dos hijas y yo.

**Cenicienta.** — Soy su hijastra y soy menor, por tanto sois mi tutora.

**Lucrecia**. — ¡No me lo recuerdes!

_Lucrecia coge la fuente de la comida y se vuelca encima a Cenicienta. La chica se quema ligeramente con la sopa porque esta aun no se había enfriado. La mesa, el suelo y algunas sillas se manchan._

**Lucrecia. —** ¡¿Soy tu tutora?! Pues tu tutora te ordena que recojas todo este estropicio. Te prohíbo que comas y te asees hasta que no hayas recogido el comedor y la cocina.

_Débora se ríe._

**Débora. —** Cenicienta, tendrías que mirarte en un espejo, que pinta tienes. ¿No te hace gracia, hermana?

**Ana.** — No. Estas escenitas no son las más apropiadas en la mesa.

**Lucrecia.** — De modo que piensas que tu madre monta escenas inadecuadas mientras comemos las tres ¿Es así?

**Ana.** — Si le parece elegante volcar una olla de sopa…

**Débora.** —Que poco sentido del humor tienes, hermana.

**Lucrecia.** —Me marcho. Adiós hija mías.

**Las hermanastras a coro.** — Adiós mamá.

_Sale la madrastra._

**Débora.** —Ana, deberías escoger un vestido para el baile. Yo voy a mi cuarto. ¿Vienes?

**Ana.** —Ahora no. Iré más tarde. Aun no me he terminado el postre, y después quiero estudiar.

**Débora.** — Como quieras.

_Sale Débora. Ana espera a quedarse a solas con su hermanastra y luego se dirige a ella mientras la limpia la cara._

**Ana.** — Sara, es mejor que aproveches y te asees un poco, usa alguno de tus uniformes de recambio. Y después aprovecha para comer.

**Cenicienta.** —La señora dijo que no comiese hasta que el comedor y la cocina estuviesen recogidos.

**Ana.** —Mi madre ha salido y mi hermana está ocupada probándose ropa. Es mejor que almuerces ahora, porque cuando vuelva mi mamá,ella y Débora no te dejaran en paz. No te preocupes, ya recojo yo el comedor.

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Y si lo descubre su hermana?

**Ana**. — Sabes que cuando se está probando sus prendas no sale de su cuarto. Hazme caso, ve a cambiarte y a comer.

**Cenicienta.** — Gracias, señorita.

**Ana.** — De nada.

_Sale Cenicienta y se queda Ana recogiendo la mesa._

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparece Cenicienta comiendo en la cocina. Nuestra protagonista se dirige a los espectadores._

**Cenicienta.** — La señora es una ilusa, cree que va a poder tan fácilmente emparejar a sus hijas, pero se va a quedar con las ganas, Ana no quiere casarse, y Débora por muy guapa que sea es una tontita que ni siquiera sabe usar una escoba.

Los hombres son todos unos abusones. Pensadlo, nosotras somos las que damos a luz, criamos a los hijos, y de paso a los maridos dado que ellos ni siguieran saben cocinar ni llevar una casa, de modo que necesitan tener esclavas a las que dirigir para que no se note lo inútiles que son.

El oficio de ama de casa está compuesto por varios trabajos no remunerados: limpiadora, cosedora, cocinera, telefonista, planchadora, niñera, etc. ¿Alguien nos agradece todo ese esfuerzo? No, se nos dice que no servimos para nada y que somos lentas haciendo las cosas.

La señorita Ana es un encanto. Mientras me estaba cambiando ella ha recogido todo el comedor y la cocina. Si se entera su madre de que me ha ayudado nos castigará a ambas, de modo que ustedes manténganse calladitos.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparece Lucrecia entrado en la casa, se dirige al salón, desde donde llama a sus hijas._

**Lucrecia.** — Hijas, hijas mías, venid aquí.

_Entran Débora y Ana._

**Débora.** — ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

**Lucrecia.** —Lo he conseguido, mañana será el cumpleaños del hijo de don Francisco y estamos invitadas.

**Débora.** — Gracias mamá, muchas gracias.

_Débora abraza a su madre._

**Lucrecia.** — ¿No te alegras, Ana?

_Ana habla con tono de ironía._

**Ana.** —Oh sí. ¡Qué bien! ¡Nos toco la lotería! ¡Aleluyaaa!

_Sale Ana enfadada._

**Lucrecia.** —Tú ni caso, hija mía. Tu hermana siempre ha sido una gruñona.

**Débora.** —Mamá, ¿Qué ropa debo ponerme? Había pensado en el vestido rojo, pero tal vez no sea lo más apropiado.

**Lucrecia.** — Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

_Salen._

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen Débora y Lucrecia en la habitación de esta última. Lucrecia le enseña a su hija un vestido azul de fiesta._

**Débora**. —Es precioso. ¿Es para ti, mamá?

**Lucrecia**. — ¿Crees que es de mi talla? Es para que lo luzcas en la fiesta. Me he comprado otro del mismo modelo pero en amarillo.

**Débora**. — Muchas gracias, mamá.

_Débora le da un beso a su madre._

**Débora**. — ¿Y para Ana? ¿Dónde está su vestido?

**Lucrecia**. — No he comprado nada para ella. Solamente estos vestidos me han costado mucho dinero. No podía permitirme un tercer traje.

**Débora**. — Pero si ella lleva por lo menos dos años sin renovar su armario, algunos de sus antiguos vestidos podrían físicamente servirle a esa inútil de Cenicienta.

_De pronto aparece Ana, quien había estado escuchándolo todo desde detrás de la puerta._

**Ana**. —Puesto que me obligáis las dos a ir a esa reunión de pijos, al menos podíais pensar en mi aspecto.

_Lucrecia se dirige a Ana._

**Lucrecia**. — Lo siento, tesoro, pero no había dinero para más ropa. Además tú ya me has dicho antes que no aspirabas a buscar novio en la fiesta. Es tu hermana la que debe conseguir un buen pretendiente. No te preocupes, que yo ya te conseguiré un nuevo traje y un buen futuro esposo, pero no en esta ocasión. De momento le toca a Débora, tú tendrás que esperar tu turno.

**Ana.** —Suponiendo que alguna vez me case, cosa que lo dudo, será con un hombre que me acepte tal y como soy, me respete, y le parezca bien que yo estudie y trabaje en lo que desee.

**Lucrecia.** —Sigue soñando hija, ese tipo de machos no existen. Los tíos solo esperan cuatro cosas de nosotras: un buen polvo, hijos, que eduquemos y criemos correctamente a esos hijos y que cuidemos bien de su casa.

**Ana.** —Iré a ver qué encuentro para asistir al evento.

_Sale Ana._

**Débora.** —Mamá, ¿Por qué solo Ana va a la universidad? ¿Por qué nunca ha consentido que yo también estudiase allí?

**Lucrecia.** —Porque en este país no hay educación gratuita y ya me ha constado bastante esfuerzo pagar vuestros estudios hasta vuestra graduación. No podía permitirme el lujo de pagaros dos carreras. Además a ti no te hace falta. Tu hermana se ganará la vida con la cabeza, pero tú con tus encantos conseguirás un buen partido.

_La madrastra se dirige al público._

**Lucrecia.** —Lo cierto es que hubiese podido comprarla ropa nueva a Ana pero ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Ella tiene estudios, ideas propias y el cuerpo un poco musculoso, es un marimacho y por tanto no atraerá a ningún pretendiente.

Mi primer marido no me dejo nada salvo deudas. Tuve que casarme por segunda vez con el padre de esa inútil de Cenicienta, gracias a eso conseguí esta casa con la hipoteca pagada, pero con aun estamos endeudadas. La única solución es que alguna de mis hijas se despose con un buen hombre que pueda sostener a esta familia. Por lo visto no puedo contar con Ana, es una pretendiente malísima, de modo que su hermana tendrá que ocuparse de solucionar la vida de esta familia.

_Se oscurecen el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Ana y su hermana Débora en la habitación de esta última._

**Débora.** — ¿Qué vas a ponerte para el evento? Si quieres puede dejarte alguno de mis vestidos ¿Qué tal el rojo?

**Ana.** — Sí, el rojo estará bien, gracias.

**Débora.** —Pruébatelo.

_Ana se prueba el vestido._

**Débora.** — Estás preciosa. No entiendo porque una chica tan guapa como tú cuida tan poco su imagen, por ejemplo, con el pelo tan monito que tienes ¿Por qué lo llevas recogido? Te quedaría mejor suelto y un poco más rizado.

**Ana.** —Tal vez pero así es más cómodo.

**Débora.** —La comodidad y la belleza no son compatibles, mira mis zapatos, me matan los pies pero me quedan divinos. Para lucirse hay que sufrir un poco.

**Ana.** — ¿Y los chicos también sufren por su físico?

**Débora.** —Ni idea, nunca me ha dado por investigarlo. Supongo que no, ellos no se acicalan tanto como nosotras. Ana...

**Ana.** — ¿Qué?

**Débora.** — Bueno…, esto… Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿A ti te hubiese gustado ser un hombre?

**Ana.** —Sí. Creo que ellos lo tienen más fácil.

**Débora.** — ¿Eso significa que no piensas casarte?

**Ana.** — No suelo pensar en el matrimonio, quizás me case, pero de ser así será con alguien que le parezca bien que yo trabaje y estudie lo que quiera.

**Débora.** —Pero... según tus exigencias si tu supuesto marido aceptase que estudiases y trabajases por tu cuenta y riesgo, entonces... ¿No te estaría tratando como su igual?

**Ana.** —Así debe ser.

**Débora.** —No creo que ningún hombre aceptase tal cosa.

**Ana.** —Alguno habrá. El mundo es muy grande.

**Débora.** —Tus deseos e ideas son ridículos. ¿Cómo van a ser tratados hombres y mujeres por igual si ya de por si son distintos? Ni siguiera orinamos de la misma manera. A veces pienso que no tenemos nada en común.

**Ana.** —En algo nos pareceremos.

**Débora.** — ¿En qué nos parecemos? Pon un ejemplo.

**Ana.** — Pues… por ejemplo… No se me ocurre nada pero ya encontrare algo. Ahora si me disculpas iré a mi cuarto, gracias por el vestido.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen don Francisco, su esposa y sus hijos._

**Guillermo.** — ¿Por qué le habéis invitado a don Vicente y a sus hijos?

**Francisco.** —Baja la voz. Don Vicente y yo tenemos negocios que tratar.

**David** — ¿Y por eso también tienen que venir sus vástagos? Les conozco del colegio, son unos chicos bastante desagradables. A menudo nos reprocháis tú y mamá que nos juntemos con las clases medias, y luego vais vosotros y os relacionais con gentuza.

**Roxana.** —Ya basta. Don Vicente le va a vender unos terrenos a vuestro padre, para que él y otros socios, que también vendrán al evento, construyan un hotel.

**Guillermo.** —Se supone que íbamos a celebrar mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños, no una reunido de hombres de negocios.

_Los dos chicos se marchan enfadados._

**Roxana.** —Tal vez, solo tal vez, tengan razón los chicos. Quizás hubiésemos hecho mejor en que solo asistiesen sus amigos.

**Francisco.** —Esta no es la primera vez que invitamos a don Vicente y a los demás aprovechando un cumpleaños de los chicos.

**Roxana.** —Pero ya no son unos chiquillos, Paco. Son jóvenes y les gusta tener su espacio.

**Francisco.** — Lo que llevo peor son las amistades de nuestros hijos, nosotros intentando que se junten con gente distinguida, y ellos prefieren mezclarse con cualquiera. Una cosa es que no tengan prejuicios de clase, y otra que se junten con las clases medias. Aunque la culpa es nuestra por matricularles en un colegio público, donde cada uno es hijo de su padre y de su madre. Si hubiésemos optado por un instituto privado…

**Roxana.** —Y sin embargo sus notas son altas, y sus profesores están satisfechos de ambos.

**Francisco.** — ¿Tú también te relacionabas con las clases medias a su edad?

**Roxana.** — No. Mis padres eran muy estrictos, en especial mi madre. Una vez me pillo jugando con la nieta de nuestra cocinera, que había venido a casa para ver a su abuela, y mando que un criado la acompañase a la vivienda de sus padres, a mí me castigaron sin cenar. Por eso nunca me da por cuestionar con quien se juntan los chicos, no quiero que a ellos les pase lo mismo.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Ana en su dormitorio en compañía de su hermanastra._

**Cenicienta.** — Señorita Ana, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

**Ana.** —¿Qué quieres?

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Podría usted hablar con la señora, para que ella me permitiera ir con ustedes a la fiesta?

**Ana.** — ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir? Yo creo que el evento no es para tanto. Además nunca convenceríamos a mi madre. Tengo una idea, intentaré que sean nuestros anfitriones quienes te inviten formalmente, pero no te prometo nada, no estoy segura de conseguirlo.

**Cenicienta.** —Gracias, señorita.

**Ana.** —Te tengo dicho que cuando estamos a solas me llames Ana, a secas. Voy a hacer una llamada.

_Se cierra el telón._

FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO

* * *

Hola lectores/as.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo teatro.

¿Qué les parece el fic? ¿Debería continuarlo, o prefieren que lo cancele?

Hay personajes que no han aparecido aun.

En esta versión del cuento, vemos un Estado muy patriarcal donde la mujer está sometida a la figura del varón. Cenicienta, su madrastra y sus dos hermanastras, son 4 mujeres muy distintas. El fic pretende hacer una critica al machismo, pero sin caer en el hembrismo. Más adelante, conforme vayan apareciendo más personajes el fic evolucionará.

**Marimacho.** Expresión española de carácter machista. Es una chica que por su constitución física, y sus acciones parece un hombre. Actualmente está expresión ha caído en desuso y ya casi ni se usa.

**Merluza a la romana.** Merluza rebozada en arina y posteriormente frita.

* * *

**Lector/a.** —Un momento. Tengo una duda. Cuando Cenicienta dice "Los varones se parecen más a las gallinas, nosotras les echamos maíz y ellos se van a picar a la mierda, aunque la caca pese ciento veinte kilos" ¿A qué se refería?

**Autor.** —Es un chiste feminista. Cenicienta compara a los hombres con las gallinas; y afirma que cuando las mujeres dan maiz, es decir, sexo, a los varones estos se van a picar a la mierda, es decir, que ellos después de un buen polvo son capaces de casarse con cualquiera, aunque la mujer sea una mala persona. La expresión "caca" se refiere a la madrastra; es decir, que Cenicienta compara a su madrastra con un esclemento; y cuando dice que esta última pesa ciento veinte kilos, pues se refiere a que ella es una mujer muy obesa.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
